User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI Eleminating the Threat Alright, start that cause i dont know how to start that.... im not really sure where to start with it --Seireitou 02:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ur turn Your turn on the thing --Seireitou 20:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn Its your turn --Seireitou 02:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nope Nope, it wasnt just you, the entire site was in its spam filter but i quickly adjusted it through a very complicated process not to get into right now. im kinda a computer nerd ^-^ --Seireitou 02:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks and your turn Thanks for your comment ^_^ Ans its your turn on the Threat elimentation thing --Seireitou 18:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) sorry Sorry, i had to eat lunch ^_^ But im back your turn on the thing --Seireitou 18:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) And And now its your turn ^_^ Also, thansk for the comments on Kurumu, i just took what you wrote on the page and just tried to expand it into a page, no biggie --Seireitou 18:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Cool, and plus you did make her, obviously i put your property, you made her, i just wrote up the article. Also, just message me when you wanna start the next article, The Noh one. And after that, we shoudl go to the one where we introduce Suzaku back into the game --Seireitou 18:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah, i guess so ^^ --Seireitou 19:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Mizu Hey, I just realized that Ean made a deal with Mizu that after Ryuka got his ass kicked that Mizu would get the tattoo for the Guardians that made him a member. Should that be continued to where he does get the mark, or not? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) whoops Sorry, i was late, i had to talk on the phone with the girlfriend. Anyway, its your turn on the thing --Seireitou 19:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. ALso, i was thinking that maybe when they get to school, the "new" Mai hosts a new party and invites everyone, and also seems to start a relationship with Kira now. They go to the party, dance and junk till they have a surpise visit from Noh, what do you think? --Seireitou 19:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yup Yup, fits pretty well, doesnt it --Seireitou 19:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh....... Uh........its a complicated process to explain, so just send me the url's of what videos you want and ill put them up --Seireitou 19:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Allset All set and its your turn --Seireitou 19:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur turn Your turn --Seireitou 20:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn --Seireitou 20:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey You guys' turn on the The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training story. Achrones150 21:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC)